Physical Calligraphy
by PickleBlossom27
Summary: Um, Bella stays over at the Cullen's... she's trying hard to help Edward get past his fear of getting too close sexually... definitely later lemons, but i'm keeping this in character.


**My apologies if this didn't live up to your expectations. It didn't live up to mine either! Haha, anyway, if anything in this world lived up to my expectations, then I wouldn't be sitting here, eating a pudding cup… Well, I would probably be eating a pudding cup, but not here in my messy room. Nah, I'd be making out with Fang, Edward, Stark, or Dalton Cummins (this kid at my school who I am seriously crazy for) in Antarctica, wearing my totally sexy chipmunk pajama pants and Elmo tank-top. We would joyfully be playing Leap Frog after our make-out session, and before composing a song about an octopus meeting a bipolar bear.**

**And yes, I know I have **_**slight **_**issues, but that's what I really, really wish I were doing right now. But… I'm not. Nope, I'm stuck here, typing to you guys and eating my pudding cup all alone… except for my Tomcat named Duchess, who is currently glaring at me because I didn't give him the right brand of food.**

**Anyway, I am going to ruin my non-perfect day by saying I do not own Twilight, Forks, (I do own the metally kind, though, if that counts for anything, although I'm not exactly allowed to use them… Nope, my mommy says they are way to dangerous for me to use) or the characters that came from Stephenie Meyers's mental confusion… I wish I got paid for **_**my **_**mental confusion cuz I have loads of it!**

**Okay, IDK when exactly this takes place… I'll just say sometime during Eclipse and may I warn you that there is a very good chance of lemons later on, but not yet cuz I'm really gonna try to stay in character… Haha, also a chance of meatballs! For me, anyway, and hopefully for Bella, if you know what I mean *wink, wink…and playful elbow as I cornily(I hope that's a word) say, "Eh, eeeh,"* **

**Jeez, I am so cheesy! Sorry, peoples! I shall **_**try**_** to control myself… **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V. **

"Okay, bye, Dad! I love you! Remember, Alice will have me back here by seven on Tuesday," I called over my shoulder as I ran out to Alice's car where she had just finished loading my stuff. It was the Friday evening of labor Day Weekend, and I was going to go shopping and have a slumber party with "Alice" for the next few days, while Charlie was going over to Billy's for their annual fishing trip and fish fry.

As I climbed in the front seat next to Alice, she started whining, "Please Bella, just one makeover and shopping trip? You'll have plenty of time with Edward, I promise. Don't you think that since you obviously couldn't have had these days without me, you should let me have just a _wee_ little fun? Please?" I sighed, I knew that she would try this. But I really didn't want to give up my precious time with Edward. I thought for a minute, then remembered that he'd be away hunting next weekend, anyway, and that it would probably be a long trip, too ,because of our long weekend together.

I started to tell her that she could have me next weekend, but I was interrupted, "That'll be great! Thank you so much, Bella! Anyway, I understand that you wanna save your time with him. You really don't get it often enough," she had seen my decision before I had even said a word. Apparently, psychics could do that.

"Thanks, Alice, for understanding," She beamed back at me and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the Cullen house, Edward was waiting for me right on the front porch. It was such a relief to be able to see my angel again. He opened the door where I was sitting and, before I knew anything, I was sitting on the silky golden blankets of my bed in his room. He had carried me and my bags up before I had even said hello.

Standing in front of me, he smiled, "Hello, my love. Sorry I wasn't at school with you, today. I had to go hunting, just to be safe," I reached for his hand, and sighed in relief as I felt the coolness of his fingers come in contact with the warmth of my own. "No need for you to feel discomfort. I understand. Besides, we have four full days together." I said, nearly breathlessly. He chuckled, "So we do. What are your plans for us, Bella? While you're here we can do almost anything you want. Anything in particular that you wish to do?" my heart stumbled, "Not really. I'm just glad we get to have a little time alone. How about you?"

"Well," he murmured, "right now I really want to do this…" He leaned in and let his cold, solid lips meet my warm, delicate ones. I felt his smile as I unintentionally let a small whimper escape my mouth. His hands tangled into my hair when he sat down on the edge of the bed with me.

It seemed like we were sitting there forever, when he finally broke away, as always. "Has the human had dinner?" he asked, eyeing me and knowing the answer before I said anything. Although he couldn't read my mind like he could everyone else, he knew me very well. Probably better than I knew myself. "No," I admitted, "But I'm not that hungry. I don't wanna interrupt anyone downstairs, and I definitely don't want to make Jasper uncomfortable." I knew that Jasper still had problems with abstaining from human blood, and I didn't want to make that anymore difficult for him. Plus, I didn't want to break away from Edward.

"Nonsense, my love. Didn't Alice tell you that we had the house to ourselves?" I raised my eyebrows at this and he continued, "They have all gone to Italy for the weekend. They invited you and me along, as well, but I figured we had both had enough Italy for a while. We can still go, though, if you want to. They bought extra tickets, just in case." He was referring to his near-death experience caused by a total misunderstanding. **(New Moon, people! Remember? The whole Bella jumped off a cliff and now Edward's gonna get himself killed by the Volturi thing) **I knew that he really would go if I wanted to, but I knew that it would be really hard on him. Anyways, I agreed. I didn't want to go back to Italy anymore than he did.

"No way am I going back there for a while. You were right; I've definitely had enough." he smiled, "I thought so. Now, about dinner…" I laughed. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

"I know. I'll go fix something up while you have a human moment. Fair enough?" I agreed and, as he disappeared, wandered into his bathroom.

I relieved myself, and walked over to the cabinet where my toiletries were. I kept them here, because I was here so much and didn't really feel like repacking them every time I came over. I had tampons, a brush, shampoo, soap, shower gel, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and an extra set of clothes. I brushed my hair, washed my hands, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Edward was there, facing the stove. He heard me walk in, and turned around to smile at me, "Hey, Bella. It should be ready in about five minutes. Is chicken stir-fry okay? I can make something else if you want?" "No, it's fine. I'll set the table." I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, the table was already set. He smiled, "Just sit down, love. I'll get you something to drink. What would you like?" I thought for a minute, trying to think of something I knew he would have, "Um, water will do," I said. He frowned, "We have other stuff, too, you know. How about milk?" "Okay, thanks," I said, seeing a glass of milk in front of me. God, sometimes he was scary-fast. Just as I was thinking that, my plate of sir-fry was set in front of me. "Here, love. Eat," he sat in the chair across from me and watched. I don't know why, but he loves to watch me eat. Apparently, it fascinates him.

I took a big bite and gasped; it tasted so good! And he'd made it without even tasting it too. "Gosh, Edward! It's wonderful," He beamed, "I thought you'd like it. I saw it on tv the other night and decided to give it a try. Anything else, dear?" I swallowed, "No, but I'm almost full. Would it bother you if I took a bath when I'm done? P.E. nearly killed me today, and then I didn't have enough time to shower." He laughed, "Of course. I'll go draw the bath for you." I protested, "No, that's okay. I can do it myself."

He laughed again, "I'm already done, sweetheart. I used the strawberry salt, it's my favorite. Hope you don't mind," It was my turn to laugh, "Of course not! It's my favorite, too, because it's yours," He took my unoccupied hand and kissed each of my fingers.

We sat in silence while I finished my meal. "Would you like anything for dessert, my love?" I could see the adoration in his eyes as he asked. "Not right now. I'm stuffed!

It's bath time for the human." He picked me up and slowly carried me upstairs to his bathroom. The tub was filled to the top with fluffy white bubbles. "Is that okay? I thought you'd like to soak in it for a while, so I filled it up. don't worry if any gets on the floor, I'll take care of that later." I grinned up at him, "Thanks, Edward. It's perfect."

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." he said as he put me down and kissed my cheek. He walked out of the bathroom and left me to enjoy my bubble bath. I shed my clothes and got in, sinking through the luscious bubbles. He had the temperature just right, he always had everything just right.

I sat back against the tub and closed my eyes…


End file.
